lastresortxfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Winslow
Evelyn Ann Winslow (nee, Price. Born July 15, 1978) is a fictional character in the Last Resort Harry Potter RPG Series, role-played by Summer. Her character originated in the first site of the series, Hogwarts. She is currently residing in Salem, Massachusetts, while planning her revenge with her resistance group, Isis. Character Description Evie has dark brown hair, once kept long but now kept short for practicality. Her eyes are a deep hazel, which can appear green or brown depending upon what she wears. She stands at 57" and weighs approximately 140 lbs. Evie has a light olive undertone to her skin, which was inherited from her mother. Evie has many scars from her time as an Order member and the regular minor scars from day-to-day life. Her most noticeable scars are across her chest--the result of being on the receiving end of the'' Sectumsempra'' curse during a death Eater attack while she was still in school. Personality Evie has always been a very down-to-earth yet optimistic, spunky girl who loved to joke around. During her years in Hogwarts, she befriended the Weasley twins and helped them with their pranks. Bending the rules was fun and she thrived on finding ways to do so. She was outgoing and had many friends and was known for her happy-go-lucky personality, stubbornness, and to some, her temper to boot. However, the girl Evie and the woman Evie are very different. While she managed to maintain her prankster attitude for much of the war, she has been forced to grow up in many ways by many of the more recent events. She is no longer as optimistic as she once was, preferring instead to be more of a realist. Revenge has driven Evie to act in such a way. She is now far more serious and down-to-business than ever before, something originally done because it kept her focused but now a force of habit due to her obsession. She avoids ties to most people, wishing to avoid anything Trevor could view as a potential weakness when he finds out she is alive. Once outgoing and friendly, Evie is now more introverted. She will still speak her mind and is not afraid to interact, but she has come to view deeper connections as obstacles to succeeding in her goal. Therefore, she attempts to remain indifferent to companions and their needs; however, even she has yet to reach that level of heartlessness. Evie is still as determined as she ever has been. She looks for the most direct path to achieve her goals, and it doesn't stop her if something seems impossible. She will find a way no matter the cost. In that way, she is still just as stubborn and headstrong as ever. Family * Father: Thomas Price, murdered. Pureblood. * Mother: Evelyn Price, murdered. Pureblood. * Husband: Casey Winslow, aged 33. Pureblood. ::* Son: Julian Winslow, aged 14. Pureblood. ::* Daughter: Lydia Winslow, murdered. Pureblood. ::* Son: Oliver Winlow, murdered in womb. Pureblood. ::* Daughter: Olivia Winslow, murdered in womb. Pureblood. * Son: Alexander Williams, aged 6 months. Pureblood. Childhood Evelyn Anne Winslow was born to Thomas and Evelyn Price on July 15, 1978. Evie's parents were excited about her arrival, but within a short amount of time, they returned to their original loves: politics and their image. Due to this, Evie was often left with a nanny and found herself competing with her parents interests for their attention whenever they were home. Her father brought his Ministry work as a diplomat home, and her mother spent her days planning charity parties. Evie hated the lifestyle her parents' income and occupations provided her with, quickly growing to hate the parties her mother threw due to the way her parents expected her to behave around the party guests. At age eleven, Evie received her Hogwarts letter just like any other magical child her age. The promise of new experiences, a chance to be away from her parents, and to make friends excited her as it would most other children. Of course, this was especially true for Evie. The friends her parents allowed her to have were too well-behaved for her tastes and easy prey for her pranks. She had high hopes of finding someone more willing to share in and enjoy her love for mischief. At the sorting ceremony, she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and met the Weasley twins, Fred and George, her interest piqued by their brother Percy's complaints they were planning something. She asked them about it on their way to the common room that first night, and they soon became good friends, adding Lee Jordan to their trio as they got to know him. Their pranks were innocent at first but only grew with their magical knowledge. Fred and George gained most of the reputation since they carried most of the ideas out, but Evie didn't mind. She knew she was the master mind and that, without her, they wouldn't have been as well organized and performed. Hogwarts: the Goblet of Fire It was at the beginning of her sixth year that Evie met Casey Winslow, a reserved Ravenclaw. While on the train, he had followed a couple animagi to her compartment and soon settled in to chat with her group. Halfway through the ride, however, one of the students decided to try to get the group to sing. Evie and Casey bolted and spent the rest of the train ride in a compartment of their own. When the train ride ended, they agreed to meet by the Statue of the Humpback Witch the next day. Excitment toward the Triwizard Tournament, various pranks with the Weasley twins, and getting to know her new friend took up much of her time during the first half of the school year. It was as the Yule Ball neared that things got interesting. During a visit to Hogsmeade, they both began skirting around the topic of who they were going with to the Yule Ball. Finally, it was too much. Evie blurted out the question, and Casey agreed to be her date. Their relationship began to see problems very early on. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons was interested in Casey as well and quickly came to view Evie as a challenge for Casey’s undivided attention. The competition was not to end until the end of the school year. But that was the least of their worries. An entanglement with the Death Eaters was about to begin. With the resumption of the school year following winter holiday, the then-silent war in which their lives would quickly become entangled began. Jamie Seams, a fourth year Slytherin, attacked Evie and used an unforgivable curse to get her to kill Ginny Weasley. Thankfully, Jamie's experience and meaning was lacking. Evie ran into Casey only moments later. His intervention broke the Imperius, which angered Jamie who then tried to kill them both. The two got away with injuries. That was only the beginning of their troubles with Voldemort and his followers. A run-in with Lucius Malfoy at the end of the year proved their next challenge. The man, knowing they knew too much, attempted to kill the two of them. When Malfoy cast Sectumsempra toward them, Casey used the only spell he could think of: Pollus. ''With Malfoy turned into a chicken, Casey carried an unconscious Evie away, but she took the brunt of the curse and was sent to St.Mungo's for a few weeks to heal. The school year ended not long after she finally woke up from her coma. Events like these would soon come to bite them in the butt as it made each others' parents hate each others' children. The problems with their parents grew to such an extreme Evie moved out of her parents' house after she turned seventeen that July. Hogwarts: the Order of the Phoenix Aside from Umbridge and the problems she presented for her and her boyfriend, Evie's seventh year proved far less problematic and definitely not so dangerous to her health. The Yule Ball that year was the most interesting part of the year. She and Casey went as a couple once more, having continued to date since their first ball. Partway through the ball, she and Casey decided to go out to the garden set up outside for the event to get some air. Casey seemed very nervous, and she couldn't figure out why until suddenly he was down on one knee before her. She accepted his proposal, and they soon returned as Evie wanted to tell her best friends. Unbeknownst to them, Slytherin Michelle Thompson had overheard the news and announced it to get the crowd to swarm Evie to see her ring. Michelle took a polyjuice potion and grabbed Casey, who believed she was Evie. Thankfully, seventh year Ravenclaw Serena Riley caught onto what was happened and saved the day before Michelle could carry out Voldemort's orders to deliver Casey to him in the Forbidden Forest. The remainder of her seventh year was relatively uneventful. She and Casey went on an impromptu trip to Ireland during Christmas holiday, and rest of the year was spent enjoying new experiences with Casey and her friends, studying, and avoiding Umbridge. Casey and Evie were married not long after graduation in a private ceremony in the Weasley's back yard. Hogwarts: the Last Battle Evie and Casey's first two years of marriage were normal. Voldemort seemed eerily quiet, but they didn't let the lurking worry of some major attack dampen their honeymoon phase. During Harry Potter's seventh year, the two took posts at Hogwarts. Evie taught charms and became Head of Gryffindor as Professor McGonnagal took the position of headmistress. Her husband took the position of defense professor and Head of Ravenclaw. It wasn't too far into the year when Death Eater activity began to pick up and the Order placed Casey undercover within Death Eater circles. This presented the first major stress the couple would have to endure during married life. It was make it or break it, and they fought the odds. Between the stress, worry, and her pregnancy, Evie found herself faced with a temporary loss of magic. Further stress followed. Eventually, the emotional toll on Casey proved too much, and despite Moody's disapproval, he and the rest of the Order planned to fake his death at the next battle. However, Derrin White, a former friend of Evie's and Death Eater, complicated the plan and nearly took Casey's life with the repeated use of ''Sectumsempra. He was unconscious for two days from the blood loss. Those two days were living hell for Evie as she was faced with the possibility of being a single parent. She was nervous enough about having a child even with Casey there beside her promising to help. Could she do this all alone? Was she even ready? The two moved into Grimmauld Place when he awoke where the couple worked to get Casey well, and they remained there until Harry defeated Voldemort and his horcruxes. Following Voldemort's defeat, the couple had to fight to prove Casey was truly alive. Between the obvious problems with the government and Casey's family's anger, it proved harrowing and difficult. Months later, his state of existence was accepted Their first child, Julian Thomas Winslow, was born October 18, 1997, and everything seemed right with the world. Their child was their chance at a new start and a normal life. The war was over. They no longer had to worry. Soon after, Casey took up Quidditch, playing seeker for Puddlemere United. Hogwarts: a New Time You know that saying, "It's too good to be true"? Well, that proved to be the case here. Three years down the road, the couple resumed their positions at Hogwarts as Casey had quit Quidditch. Their three-year-old son, Julian, came with them. Life was good, but they needed steady jobs and neither wished to explore their former dream of being Aurors. Their experience with the Order had driven that from them. Only a month or so into the school year, Evie went for a walk one evening, venturing into the Forbidden Forest. Unbeknownst to her, another entity was lurking. Voldemort caught her unawares and by surprise, a fact which proved a useful tool in manipulating her to doubt her husband's fidelity and promise her revenge for all his supposed trysts. When she returned to her family's room in the professor's commons, Casey managed to get her to spill what was wrong and regain her trust, but no matter what he tried, she refused to leave Voldemort, viewing the position too much as a benefit while he viewed it as nothing but an unnecessary, foolish risk. Even telling her of his own experiences could not make her budge. Evie's decision to remain undercover with Voldemort proved to be a major stressor in their marriage, and the twenty-two-year-old began to confide in the handsome headmaster: Trey Hunter. It all was innocent enough at first. After all, Evie would never dream of hurting Casey that way. It was only when she stumbled into The Three Broomsticks one evening with Trey that things changed. There was Casey, snogging some other woman with more passion than he had shown the past few months. Trey was supportive, and Evie began to develop feelings the more they talked. He was protective of her, sparing her some of the drama as Casey attempted to explain himself. He would listen to her rant, truly listen, and he didn't expect anything in return. It was strange to her but in a good way. Toward the end of the school year, Trey convinced her to spend a weekend at his flat to destress. That was when the headmaster's true colors were revealed. She endured strong psychological abuse but managed to escape as the woman she had seen her husband with at the bar entered, changing her face to greatly resemble her own and making promises she and Trevor (Trey's true name) would take good care of Julian. Her anger was triggered, and it was enough to drive her to run, making it to the school in time to warn Casey. The belief she had been raped and the other psychological damage Trevor had caused proved a hard obstacle to overcome. Even when the man was arrested following another failed attempt to kill someone, she still didn't feel safe--especially after her worries were confirmed realistic as Trevor was broken out of Azkaban. She fell into a depression and became reclusive for months, experiencing violent outbursts whenever Casey came near her or managed to trigger an unwanted memory of the night her life went to hell. After months of struggle, they were finally able to return to a relative normal. While things still affected Evie, the couple was able to be intimate, and she soon conceived their second child: Lydia Winslow, who was born April 14, 2002. Shattered Fate Things were peaceful for eight years following the fateful events of that night. She and Casey resumed teaching in fall of 2006, their old positions once again open. Julian was less than thrilled his parents were still teaching this year (2008), his first school year at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, however, and began to distance himself in an attempt to not be seen as "the Winslows' son" This proved difficult for the mother but not anywhere near as difficult as her husband's depression. The discovery Evie husband was depressed lead to some major stress in the marriage since she wasn't sure how to handle it and chose to keep her husband by her side whenever he wasn't teaching after she walked in on a failed suicide attempt and to take over his position as Deputy Headmaster. However, in the background, the Death Eaters had reconvened, working in the shadows on a sinister plot to take over the wizarding world under the leadership of Derrin White. The night of December 18, 2008, was the night everything went to hell again. The Yule Ball preparations had been tedious but Evie had set things up to her liking. All that was left was to enjoy herself. Casey was avoiding her, but she had expected no different. Robert Lawson, the professor of transfiguration and a fellow former Order member, proved to be just the company she needed to lighten the mood and tension she had held of late.The momentary happiness was not to last long. Around 10 p.m., an attack began as the Death Eaters stormed the castle. Evie found herself lured into the Room of Requirement where she was once again tortured by Trevor, who left her in favor of killing Derrin. Casey was able to rescue her during this time, and after the battle was over, the couple attended the first Order meeting held in years. They were going to fight once again. Only a few nights later, Trevor sent a letter to Evie at the couple's home, making the couple realize the fact he could find them no matter where they were. Casey and Evie plead to be sent to a safe house, and their request was granted. However, Trevor had already gained hold on Evie's father, who was to accompany them. Nights later, Trevor attacked the safe house, killing her parents, her daughter, and erasing Evie's memory. That night, she miscarried the twins she was carrying due to Trevor's spellwork. With some manipulation of her memories, her help lead to the downfall of many Order members. Last Resort After the takeover, Evie found herself living happily with Trevor as his wife and lady of the land. However, after a year of attempts at regaining her memory with the aid of psychiatrist, Doctor Lionel Cambridge, and Trevor, she still found herself with doubts about her husband. Slavery, for one, didn't feel right. She found herself questioning how she could have ever loved this man. Early on, she formed a friendship with "Kevin Bristow," an Imperium Guard with whom she felt a kinship, and since things were rocky, she ended up having a one-night stand with her friend, but she never was to repeat the mistake. She began working on her believed marriage. Not long after, Bristow revealed himself as the very man she believed to be an enemy: her ex-husband, Casey Winslow. Certain memories were triggered, and combined with her disagreement with some of Trevor's policies, Evie staged her own death to give herself room to recollect herself. During her journey, she gave birth to her and Trevor's son, Alexander, in June 2011. She also sought out Elliott Hamilton to help her learn to fight following only semi-successful attempts to regain her erased memory. Over time, he taught her things that helped her regain a feeling of being more in control of her life and situation. Since parting, she has formed a resistance group known as Isis. She heads the American cell and works obsessively to further her goal to achieve revenge against Trevor Williams for those deeds she can remember. Category:Characters Category:Non-canons Category:Winslows